Such a lamp base and corresponding lamps are disclosed, for example, in the International Patent Application bearing the publication number WO 97/25733, and in the German Utility Model DE 89 07 108 U.
The aforesaid International Patent Application describes a motor vehicle headlight having a lamp base that has an angular plastic base part from which project two electric contacts of the lamp that are designed as contact lugs. The contact lugs extend transverse to the longitudinal axis of the lamp or the lamp vessel.
The abovenamed Utility Model describes a motor vehicle headlight having a lamp base that has an electrically insulating base insulator that is made from ceramic or plastic and from which project two electric contacts designed as contact lugs. The contact lugs extend in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the lamp or the lamp vessel.
The two aforesaid publications disclose two different options for making contact that are customary for motor vehicle headlights.